


The Tide

by Darzio



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darzio/pseuds/Darzio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out on the beach, nothing can go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide

The sun cracked through the millions of layers of thick cloth that coated the window in a desperate attempt to protect its inhabitant from the harsh, bright rays of the morning sunlight, as it shone strong against the glass of the window.

“Oh for crying out freaking loud!” Came the disgruntled moan from under the dark bedsheets, as they moved to protect the small person tucked within them “Beale, five more minutes. Please!”

“You said 10 Beca, and that’s what time it is, so get your lazy ass out of the bed!” Came the retort, along with a smile that Beca thought was more blinding that the sunlight that now streamed through her disastrously organized room.

“Oh the things I do for you.” She half-heartedly shot back as she climbed from under the mountain that was her various blankets and pillows, numerous band logos and plain black sheets fell from the bed, hitting with soft flumps onto the floor below.

So it wasn’t until about 3 in the afternoon when the girls finally made it down to the beach, and by that point, the place was swarming. The beach was a sea of colour, rippling with constant movement as the vacationers jumped in the crystal clear water that patted at the fine yellow sands with compassionate strokes.

Beca almost immediately took a step back, her eyes widening in fear at the sheer number of people, before the redhead grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her forward against her will. Beca was half-dragged down the rock slabs that lined together to make a staircase leading onto the golden sands that littered the shore.

The sun had decided that today if you were outside you were gonna get burnt, badly. Beca went red before the girls had chance to make any attempt to protect themselves from the sun.

The clambered over the sandy rocks, the huge crags of rock spiraling into the sky with pools and life clinging to their dusty sides, eagerly awaiting the return of the water. The sun beating down on the surface of them, causing them to almost glow under the harsh yellow light.

“Look! Chloe!” Beca had caved eventually, and was now looking in the rock pools between the rocks in fruitless attempts to find any wildlife.

“What? Have you actually found something this time?”

“Yes! Come look!”

Chloe jumped over the stones to Beca’s location and peered into the small, shaded rock pool, eyes scanning the water for any signs of movement. After a few seconds, and Beca’s sniggering, she pulled herself up from kneeling down, and turned to face Beca with a heavily sarcastic look on her face.

“Oh so it’s funny is it?” Chloe announced, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she took a step towards the brunette, who was trying with all of her will power to not burst into fits of laughter right there, “You’re gonna regret this now!”

Chloe lunged at Beca in an attempt to try and tickle her, and Beca took a step back to avoid her. However there wasn’t anything for Beca to step back onto. Before Chloe could move to grab her, Beca had already fallen off the rock face, plummeting at a speed that Chloe was sure she was imagining, the fear and shock of the sudden fall reflected in her face as she fell. The crack as Beca hit the stones below echoed across the landscape, and Chloe was powerless to do anything. Stuck in a rigid state of shock, she wasn’t sure how long she stood there, looking down at Beca, limbs lying in strange positions and those electrifying blue eyes closed to the world.

She managed to pull herself back into reality, but making her way down the rocks as fast as possible was difficult when her view, with silent tears running down her cheeks, obscuring her vision as she climbed down the haphazard rock face. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, her throat dry and unyielding, because she knew that the girl below wouldn’t be able to hear her, not matter how loud she yelled from above.

She didn’t remember pulling out her phone, but she heard the reassuring wail of the ambulance as it pulled up the road above them, and when she finally reached Beca, she lay next to her, feeling her neck for any pulse, which echoed back faintly. She finally regained her voice, knowing that the brunette was still alive, and yelled from the bottom of the rocks through gut-wrenching sobs, “We’re here! Over here!”

It felt like time had grinded to a halt, when she lay there with Beca. You could see from her expression that something was wrong, because Chloe knew that when she was sleeping she lay there with a side smirk and a furrowed brow, all the while snoring loud enough to bring a house down. The ache of hiding secrets and being uncomfortable had gone from her face, the worry of the future, after the Bella’s was no longer etched in the corners of her mouth. The moment before the paramedics finally found their way down lasted far longer than a moment. It stood there, unmoving, unyielding against the torment and the guilt that struck through Chloe’s being. It hung in the air, sound, people everything hung there for much, much longer than a moment.

Before Chloe knew it she was in the back of an ambulance, holding tight to Beca, worrying that if she let go, then so would the brunette. The rush to the hospital was a blur in her mind, small details barely showing themselves. All she remembered as she sat outside in the waiting room, a cold cup of coffee cradled in her hand, was 4 words the doctor had told her: “She might not survive.”

It had been a couple of hours when he returned, his white coat billowing behind him. He chose to sit next to Chloe, and look off into the distance before talking.  
“She, might make it. The bone fractures in her legs and lower back are severe, but she doesn’t have much internal bleeding. She has however, managed to badly injure her head, and we will need to operate, almost immediately. It will be a while, so you may want to go and get some real coffee and something to eat.” After, he didn’t wait for a reply. Maybe if was because he knew he couldn’t expect one, or that he didn’t want to force her out of how she was coping with the distress, as it could have inflicted more harm than help.  
Once she saw him disappear, she walked slowly to the reception desk and asked if she could be notified upon the end of the procedure, as she was one of her emergency contacts. She recited her phone number, age and address to confirm she was who she said she was, and walked out of the moving doors and into the street.

Time slowed again, and Chloe constantly gazed at her phone, waiting for a reply, a call, at this point anything. She didn’t dare shower, or leave the phone unattended for more than a few minutes, so once she had returned home, she opted to change and make something quickly, not that she really had any appetite to satiate. The call finally came late afternoon, and she sped back to the hospital as fast as her legs and a taxi would carry her.

Beca was as white as a sheet, and the bags underneath her eyes were accented heavily. She was on numerous amounts of pain killers to cope with the pain, so her speech was slurred and slow, but it was still the Beca Chloe had always known.

“Chloooeee!” The Brunettes face immediately brightened when she say her best friend, “Look! I am all fixed!”

“Yeah Bec’s.” It was hard to get the words out, no matter how good of a mood she was in. She had put Beca here, the blame was for her. “I’m so sorry.”

“What? I felled off the rock, not yous.”

“But I made you.”

“Noooooo. It was accident, no one blame.”

“But…”

“Shhhhhhhhh.”

“Okay.” The redhead chuckled.

“Now comes here, I’s got a secret that you can’t tell Chloe, promise?”

“I promise Bec’s”

“I loves her.”

“She loves you too Bec’s.”

“No, not like loves loves, like loves.”

“I know Bec’s I know.”

“Noooo, like…” She stumbled on her words a few times, “I want to marry her.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up her face, and her jaw very almost dropped, but she regained herself, and stood up moving towards Beca and leaning over, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before whispering “She wants to marry you as well.”

The steady beeping stopped. Chloe smiled, and sat back down in her seat and cradled Beca’s hand. Doctors and nurses came rushing through the door, and before Chloe had a chance to enjoy the moment between them, she realised something. The steady beeping was Beca’s heart monitor, and it had stopped.

It had been a couple of hours before Chloe was approached again, she could tell by the darkness through the windows and the drowsiness that threatened to take her brain. Beca hadn’t even heard what Chloe had said. A female doctor approached her this time, and sitting beside her, explained why the heart monitor had stopped. Chloe hardly heard a word of it, medical nonsense that she didn’t want to hear, but she let the doctor talk anyway, nodding her head every now and then to look like she was listening. She only really heard the last sentence. 

“She won’t make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me here at http://oh-aca-believe-it.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! (Well you know what I mean)


End file.
